


Camelot The Group Chat

by Rose_557



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Likes VLD, F/F, Group chat, M/M, Mention of Voltron Legendary Defender, Merlin Likes VLD, messaging, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_557/pseuds/Rose_557
Summary: Merlin and his friends, Gwen and Elyan all transfer to Camelot High. The story is told through texting because why not. (Also Voltron Legendary Defender is often mentioned so just letting you know)This is just a chat fic I made randomly, I’ll leave it here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Merlin nor do I own Voltron

(DragoonTheGreat has added Hansel and Gretel to “Three’s not a crowd people just suc”)

Tuesday 12:28

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Hey guys!

Gretel (Gwen): Hello Merlin! Ready for school tomorrow?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): I think? Can anyone really be ready for socially acceptable torture?

Hansel (Elyan): Ikr

Gretel (Gwen): It’s not that bad! There’s only one more year after this year. And you guys should be thankful that we are transferring to the same school!

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): tru 

Hansel (Elyan): Yeah, But school still sucks

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Also tru

Gretel (Gwen): Whatever you two, Camelot High has got to be one of the most prestigious high schools in Albion. You’re lucky to have such an honor.

Hansel (Elyan): You just want to meet Morgana

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): ????

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): who dat?

Hansel (Elyan):

Gretel (Gwen):

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): ?

Gretel (Gwen): You’re kidding right?

Hansel (Elyan): Morgana. As in Morgana Pendragon?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): is she important?

Gretel (Gwen): I

Gretel (Gwen): I can’t be friends with you anymore.

Gretel (Gwen): The Pendragon are practically royalty! Everyone in Albion knows who they are!

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Well I’m not everyone

Hansel (Elyan): Yeah no shit Sherlock

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Fuck you Watson 

Gretel (Gwen): But you still don’t know who they are!

Gretel (Gwen): Morgana Pendragon, Daughter if Uther Pendragon, and sister to Arthur Pendragon.

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): OHWAITBFOEBGHHEBGIEBGHHRJ

Hansel (Elyan): Now he’s got it

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): no I don’t, I dropped my phone after Asthusia took my pillow

Gretel (Gwen): Merlin, you are so utterly hopeless.

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): why thank you

Hansel (Elyan): the Pendragons practically own the land we live on, not to mention the school we are going to. Uther Pendragon is a landowner, political businessman, principal of Camelot High, and probably one of the most powerful people in... all of England! Practically next to the queen herself!

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): ok so. Big Pendragon is king. And that makes the little Pendragons who?

Gretel (Gwen): Morgana is the most beautiful maiden to walk this land, she’s intelligent, strong, independent, the light all women look up to!

Hansel (Elyan): and my sisters wet dream

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): TMI

Hansel (Elyan): yep

Gretel (Gwen): Shut up!

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): So who’s this Artie Pendragon?

Hansel (Elyan): That would be the son, and it’s Arthur. He’s the heir to all Uther owns so that makes him just as powerful. 

Hansel (Elyan): though from what I hear he’s pretty immature and kind of a dick?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): So are we talking a baby with too much power or a stuck up spoiled rich kid?

Hansel (Elyan): Kinda both, but he’s a pretty handsome fellow, so he’s very popular with the men and ladies.

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Is he dating anyone?

Gretel (Gwen): Nope, all his relationships were half assed from what I’ve been told. He never keeps anyone for long, a real player if you ask me.

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): So you could say...

Hansel (Elyan): Oh god please no

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): that he’s

Gretel (Gwen): What have we done?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): all BI himself!

Gretel (Gwen): Merlin. We love you, but never do that again. 

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): I saw that somewhere and I’ve been waiting to use it. Neither of you can make me apologize for that.

Gretel (Gwen): Fine. The Pendragon children are in our year and go to the same school as us, so the chances of me getting classes with Morgana are high.

Hansel (Elyan): Yeah, I’m going to try and make the football team and be “knighted” of course Arthur is the football captain

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): naturally.

Hansel (Elyan): Yeah, But he’s really good at it, the Camelot knights went undefeated last year. Arthur is pretty great in the foot ball world.

Hansel (Elyan): actually, he seems like he’d be Merlin’s type

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): really? He sounds like a stuck up spoiled meathead. Is that how you see me Elyan? I thought you knew me better!

Gretel (Gwen): He may have a point there Merlin, Arthur is a bit rough around the edges but I’m sure you might like him.

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): I don’t even now the guy! Besides if he’s all high and mighty as you say, there’s no way he’d fall for a boring, nerdy guy like me. I mean I’m not even that good of a person for anyone. I’m sarcastic, too skinny, you guys are my only friends other than Freya and Will

Gretel (Gwen): Merlin...

Gretel (Gwen): You downgrade yourself every time we mention your romantic life.

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): then maybe you guys should stop mentioning it

Hansel (Elyan): Merlin

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): CRAP GTG TTYL CODE LIKE 5 C U SOON (Code 5 is Hunith walking in on Merlin texting at 1 am)

Gretel (Gwen): You escaped this time, good night Merlin.

7:48 AM

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): YOU GUYS WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED.

Gretel (Gwen): What? Merlin what’s wrong?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): THAT CLOTPOLE! I SWEAR! AND HIS SMUG LOOK! I WANTED TO STAB HIM THEN AND THERE!

Gretel (Gwen): Merlin, calm down. What happened?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Okay So after we split up for our first class right? I was walking down the hallway when I saw this group of other kids. 

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): One was reaching for his bag which was being held up by this blond fuck.

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): He was so

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): irritating! I mean, he kept pulling it out of reach and saying “come on! Jump a bit higher! Almost got it!”

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): The git. so I snatched the bag from him. I said “That’s enough, mate.” 

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): he turned on me, asking if he knew me and all that rubbish! I said no of course and he just like, and yet you called me mate like, I just!

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): me being me, of course I didn’t back down, especially from that bully. And said I was mistaken because I would never be mates with such an ass. But he just laughed! Said I can’t talk to him that way. Fuck him I can talk however I want about a bully.

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): The other boy was long gone after I gave him his bag. So it was just me the prat, and his meat head looking friends. Bet they were on the football team, be sure to tell Elyan to watch out for them

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): From there it only escalated and long story short, I tried to punch Arthur Pendragon on my first day of hell

Gretel (Gwen): Merlin! You should have walked away!

Hansel (Elyan): oh man, that sucks so much for you

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Yeah, and he was hot as hell. FMLx2

Hansel (Elyan): called it

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Yeah well I might actually like him if he wasn’t such an ass!

Gretel (Gwen): well in other news I met Morgana

Hansel (Elyan): oh no

Gretel (Gwen): She was amazing! So nice and gentle! Good hearted too! She’s actually sitting next to me right now, we have, and I kid you not, Chemistry together. Shes on her phone right now.

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): well that explains Arthur, genetically Morgana must have gotten all the good of the Pendragons, leaving Arthur with all the bad

Hansel (Elyan): Merlin you sound like you’re five. Anyways I hope that’s not the case because he’s supervising try outs next week

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Yeah good luck with that

Gretel (Gwen): I have to go, bye Merlin! Hope you have better luck with him next time! 

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): uuuuuuuuuuuhhhgggggg


	2. Chapter 2

(Assdragon has added Witch of the West to a private chat)

Tuesday 7:53 AM

Assdragon (Arthur): Morgana you would not believe what happened this morning.

Witch of the West (Morgana): What?

Assdragon (Arthur): This little nerdy transfer student stood up to me!

With of the West (Morgana): Really? What’s his name? I need to send him a thank you basket.

Assdragon (Arthur): Morgana I’m serious

Witch of the West (Morgan): So am I, as much as I’m forced to love you, you are absolutely unbearable Arthur 

Witch of the West (Morgana): What were you doing before he approached you?

Assdragon (Arthur): Um 

Witch of the West (Morgana): Arthur I swear if you were bullying some poor soul I will punch you

Assdragon (Arthur): Merlin already tried

Assdragon (Arthur): and I admit that I may have had something to do with inflicting humiliation on a fellow young adult of society

Witch of the West (Morgana): Arthur stop talking like that, we both know your IQ isn’t high enough to talk about “inflicting humiliation” and that crap

Witch of the West (Morgana): honestly he ought to be a hero if he’s got spine enough to stop such an awful person

Assdragon (Arthur): Hey!

Witch of the West (Morgana): Tell me exactly what happened

Assdragon (Arthur): Well I was just messing with this one kid, forgot his name

Assdragon (Arthur): and this one guy, Merlin. Honestly who had such a weird name? 

Assdragon (Arthur): Anyways, Merlin stopped me and called me friend

Assdragon (Arthur): I mean, can you believe a guy like that being my friend Morgana? 

Assdragon (Arthur): I told em that and he said he was mistaken cause he wouldn’t be friends with an ass

Witch of the West (Morgana): well if he isn’t anybodies hero than he certainly is mine

Assdragon (Arthur); shut up. But then I told him he can’t speak to me like that and some other stuff

Assdragon (Arthur): Asked if he know how to walk on his knees 

Witch of the West (Morgana): I’m gonna stop you right there, you asked him if he knew to walk on his knees?

Assdragon (Arthur): yes?

Witch of the West (Morgana): that’s the gayest thing to leave your mouth since “Morgana I think I’m gay”

Assdragon (Arthur): how! Obviously it meant I could beat him to a pulp 

Witch of the West (Morgana): No, it really doesn’t 

Assdragon (Arthur): he tried to punch me of course he couldn’t, I mean I’m the football captain and he was a scrawny dark haired blue eyes git

Witch of the West (Morgana): you didn’t need to tell me what he looks like

Assdragon (Arthur): painting a picture here. He got in trouble and we were both sent to Uncle Agravaine’s office

Witch of the West (Morgana): in the morning? Didn’t he just transfer here though?

Assdragon (Arthur): well yeah

Witch of the West (Morgana): honestly Arthur, to think you would get poor Merlin, who’s first introduction to Camelot, was of a spoiled rich brat bullying and tormenting a student. You couldn’t have let him go, just had to get him sent to the vice principals office

Witch of the West (Morgana): you must have a crush

Assdragon (Arthur): That has got to be the craziest thing you’ve said since “Arthur, Father will understand if you tell him the truth”

Witch of the West (Morgana): Well you like painting his picture for me, and obviously you want him on his knees. You told him yourself

Witch of the West (Morgana): And now you want to get his attention and bother him some more

Assdragon (Arthur): Yeah I want to annoy him more but that’s not for his attention

Witch of the West (Morgana): If not for attention then what for?

Assdragon (Arthur): well

Witch of the West (Morgana): exactly. I ship it

Witch of the West (Morgana): my class is starting. Now scram.

Assdragon (Arthur): Morgana he’s in my first class! 

 

(Assdragon has added King_Of_The_Jungle, The.names.Lance, and two others to “Camelot Knights”)

Tuesday 8:01 AM

Assdragon (Arthur): If you were to want to annoy someone, what would you do?

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Arthur?

Assdragon (Arthur): I mean like, you just met someone and they rub you the wrong way, and you got off on the wrong foot.

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): Apologize and talk to them?

But he also atac (Gwaine): please Leon! The princess doesn’t know what an apology is!

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): What are you trying to do Arthur?

Assdragon (Arthur): There’s this nerdy guy I met this morning, he gets on my nerves. 

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): you mean the guy who tried to punch you this morning?

But he also atac (Gwaine): whoever tried to hit the princess upon first meeting is officially my new love, point them out so I may profess my undying affection!

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): oh yeah you guys have the same class together

Assdragon (Arthur): Yeah and I have it with Merlin too.

But he also atac (Gwaine): you mean that hot guy in the front? Man I was only half joking before princess, but I might take up on my promise

Assdragon (Arthur): stfu Gwaine. I can have you on Laps all practice.

But he also atac (Gwaine): Hands are off! 

But he also atac (Gwaine): for now

But he also atac (Gwaine): I mean look at that ass

Assdragon (Arthur): Gwaine.

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Gwaine.

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): Gwaine.

But he also atac (Gwaine): sheesh got it

But he also atac (Gwaine): If it were me, Which it wouldn’t be, I would spill my lunch all over them to get em back.

He protec (Percival): guys you should be paying attention in class.

1:16 PM

Assdragon (Arthur): GWAINE IT DIDNT WORK. 

Assdragon (Arthur): I approached him while he was walking somewhere, I stopped him and asked where he was going

Assdragon (Arthur): He ignored me and I asked if he was running away and then he reacted and I told him that I feared he was dead as well as dumb and it went front there

Assdragon (Arthur): He said something along the lines of me being a prat since birth and I told him that he couldn’t speak to me that way but then repeated himself and added a “your majesty” at the end and I just

Assdragon (Arthur): and then I dumped my tray of Spegettios on him and the cafeteria laughed but he didn’t care he just flipped me off and walked away. HE LEFT WITH MY LUNCH ON HIS HEAD.

But he also atac (Gwaine): uh oh spegettio 

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): we were all there Arthur, you don’t need to tell us

Assdragon (Arthur): Yeah well,

He protec (Percival): In Gwaine’s defense, you were the one that took his advice so you are in fact at fault 

But he also atac (Gwaine): I don’t know wether to be offended or thankful

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): probably both

(King_Of_The_Jungle has added Witch of the West to “Camelot Knights”)

Assdragon (Arthur): I sense an evil presence 

Assdragon (Arthur): Leon why?

Witch of the West (Morgana): I asked him to add me

Witch of the West (Morgana): anyways, my absolute idiotic yet smitten brother. I made a friend today

Assdragon (Arthur): I don’t care...? And I’m not smitten

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): no offense Arthur but you’ve become a bit obsessive over this guy and it hasn’t even been a day

But he also atac (Gwaine): Yeah, you totally love the guy

But he also atac (Gwaine): But I’ll take em if you don’t want them

Witch of the West (Morgana): Well, my friend Gwen happens to be good friends with Merlin. And now I have his number.

Assdragon (Arthur):

But he also atac (Gwaine): something tells me he cares now, what are you even gonna do with it?

But he also atac (Gwaine): Hey doll face, how much for the digits?

Witch of the West (Morgana): Twenty five for you, Sixty five for my brother

Assdragon (Arthur): why!?

Witch of the West (Morgana): oh shut up, we both know your allowance is unbelievably ridiculous.

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Oh Gwen? I know her. She’s in my ceramics class

He protec (Percival): you take ceramics?

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): yes, me and her bonded over pottery and Vld

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): what’s that?

Witch of the West (Morgana): Voltron Legendary Defenders. She asked me if I knew of it, apparently it’s a show about giant space cats that form a big robot. Her brother, Merlin, and her are obsessed with that show.

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): me too. We’re good friends now, although I think she has a thing for Morgana.

Witch of the West (Morgana): gheigbejfjehgiebgjebg

Assdragon (Arthur): give it a moment

Witch of the West (Morgana): I’ll have to talk to her soon.

But he also atac (Gwaine): how about an IOU for the number?

Witch of the West (Morgana): deal. I don’t have it on me so I’ll have to add Gwen to this chat and she can give it to you... wait I need to delete what I said before first

(Witch of the West has added Gretel to “Camelot Knights”)

Gretel (Gwen): um hello?

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Hey Gwen!

Gretel (Gwen): OMG LANCE! I love your name!! Merlin is gonna freak when he sees it! Hold on I’m adding him

(Gretel has added DragoonTheGreat to “Camelot Knights”) 

But he also atac (Gwaine): Hello beautiful

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): What is this? Who are you?

Gretel (Gwen): Merlin remember when I told you about Lancelot?

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Hi Merlin

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin) hgjrbgkebgjebgj

The.names.lance (Lancelot): ?

Witch of the West (Morgana): ?

He protec (Percival): ?

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): ?

But he also atac (Gwaine): ??

Gretel (Gwen): sorry he’s screaming right now, Lance is his favorite character

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): marry me

Assdragon (Arthur): jtkebgjebgjehgjengk

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): wut

But he also atac (Gwaine): Well,

Gretel (Gwen): wait, who exactly is in this chat?

Witch of the West (Morgana): well there’s me, you, Merlin, and you know Lance. Then

He also atac (Gwaine): I’m Gwaine, it’s a pleasure to meet you, especially you Merlin. 

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Oh yeah! I remember you!

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Merlin don’t fall for it

But he also atac (Gwaine): cock block

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): bgjrjghekgnsjg

He protec (Percival): I’m Percival 

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): My name is Leon. All the other guys here are a part of the football team, this is actually the team group chat.

Witch of the West (Morgana): and then of course, Merlin you already met my brother, Arthur

Assdragon (Arthur):....

Mystic Messenger (Merlin):....

Mystic Messenger (Merlin): well the name fits

Witch of the West (Morgana): thank you. I created it myself!

Assdragon (Arthur): oh and yours makes sense? Who the hell is Dragoon?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Yeah well it’s a long story that I don’t have to tell you!

Gretel (Gwen): A friend of ours gave it to him a long time ago, Dragoon is a Warlock from a fantasy show Merlin liked to watch.

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Traitor

But he also atac (Gwaine): I think it’s a great name

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Yeah, it’s fine

Witch of the West (Morgana): What about you Gwen?

Gretel (Gwen): Well, a long time ago me and my brother dressed up as Hansel and Gretel for Halloween and managed to actually get lost in a forest

Gretel (Gwen): and you won’t believe me but we had to stay the night in someone’s hut in the forest until Merlin and Will found us

Gretel (Gwen): it was terrible because have ironic it was

Gretel (Gwen): so they changed our names to Hansel and Gretel and it just kinda stuck

Witch of the West (Morgana): oh my

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): it was hilarious! Me and Will still haven’t let that go, we missed out on a whole night of free candy looking for those idiots

Assdragon (Arthur): Who’s Will?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Just none of your business

Gretel (Gwen): Will is our friend from back at our old school. Merlin’s grew up with him.

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): is he a part of the suffering

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): indeed

He protec (Percival): Oh wait, I think I’ve watched it before... did it start out with three guys in a space ship?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): oh boy

Gretel (Gwen): YES YOU NEED TO KEEP WATCHING

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): KEEP WATCHING AND DONT STOP

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): JOIN IN OUR PAIN 

Assdragon (Arthur): What’s so great about a kids show? I saw the trailer and it doesn’t look like much

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Well spoiled rich prats wouldn’t understand. 

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): But I will not stand for you to insult my fandom. It may be small and just as dead inside as Shiro is but 

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): AT LEAST WE DONT DUMP SPEGETTIOS ON EACH OTHER

Assdragon (Arthur): that was Gwaine’s idea 

But he also atac (Gwaine): I have no clue what you’re talking about princess

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): no it was Gwaine

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): But Arthur decided to take his advice so it’s just as much his fault

But he also protec (Gwaine): Sorry Merlin 

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): okay, you’re forgiven I guess

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): But I still don’t like Arthur

Assdragon (Arthur): Yeah well I never wanted you to!

Witch of the West (Morgana): except he does

(Assdragon has kicked Witch of the West from “Camelot Knights”)

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): anyways, Gwen, Elyan and I are planning to do a binge of the whole series so if anyone wants to come 

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): You didn’t have to offer

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): I’m already there

He protec (Percival): Yeah sure, I was planning to watch it soon

But he also atac (Gwaine): Count me in Merls

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): Yeah sure

(Gretel has added Witch of the West to “Camelot Knights”)

Witch of the West (Morgana): Gwen had already invited me if that’s alright

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): of course, we’re doing it next weekend 

Witch of the West (Morgana): And if it’s okay, I’m dragging my brother with me

Assdragon (Arthur): why would I want to watch that?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): I don’t care, I’ll just spend the whole time with Elyan and Lancelot

But he also atac (Gwaine): What bout me?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Gwaine too

But he also atac (Gwaine): yes

Assdragon (Arthur): why Gwaine?

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): yes, why Gwaine?

But he also atac (Gwaine): wow. Really feeling the love, mates.

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): well unlike a certain blond, I actually like Gwaine

Witch of the West (Morgana): ouch. You know Leon is a blond too right?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): I’m so sorry Leon, you’re really nice. Let me rephrase, unlike a certain football captain clotpole

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): it’s okay Merlin, and thank you

Assdragon (Arthur): Hey!

He protec (Percival): What is a Clotpole?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): In two words?

Assdragon (Arthur): Yeah

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Arthur Pendragon 

But he also atac (Gwaine): HAHA Merlin I fucking love you

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Thank you, I happen to love myself as well

Gretel (Gwen): https://youtu.be/dh0tIUaguqU

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Why did you send that?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Gwen stfu

But he also atac (Gwaine): Should I ask

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): You really should not

He protec (Percival): Do you

He protec (Percival): Do you need a hug?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Maybe

2:04 PM

Assdragon (Arthur): Oh poor Merlin needs a hug

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): stfu

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): you’re an ass

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Guys, class started five minutes ago

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): start paying attention to the lesson

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Wait Leon is that you?

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): ?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): *insert photo*

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): *insert photo*

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): *insert Photo*

Assdragon (Arthur): we get it! Your in the same class, stop sending pictures to the chat!

But he also Atac (Gwaine): Nono keep em coming Leon

He protec (Percival): guys stop


	3. Chapter 3

Friday 5:34 PM

(Assdragon has added Hansel and Mordred to “Camelot Knights”)

Assdragon (Arthur): Welcome to the Team!

Hansel (Elyan): Thanks Arthur!

Mordred (Mordred): Yes, thank you.

Gretel (Gwen): ELYAN YOU MADE THE TEAMV

Hansel (Elyan): Gwen? What are you doing in the chat?

Gretel (Gwen): Morgana added me to it, Merlin is here too, BUT CONGRATULATIONS GET YOUR BUTT HOME SO WE CAN CELEBRATE 

Assdragon (Arthur): You two know each other?

Hansel (Elyan): She’s my sister

Hansel (Elyan): and I’m coming now

Witch of the West (Morgana): He was literally mentioned like eight times in this chat before how could you not make the connection?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Arthur can’t understand basic information due to his thick skull

Assdragon (Arthur): Merlin

Assdragon (Arthur): shut up

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): make me

But he also atac (Gwaine): I can do that

Mordred (Mordred): Who else in this chat?

Witch of the West (Morgana): Well I’m Morgana, Arthur’s sister

Witch of the West (Morgana): Gwen is my girlfriend, and Merlin is her friend

Gretel (Gwen): gheknekgjekghr

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): gjebgiengkebg

Hansel (Elyan): oh god. What have you done

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): HELP SHES FLATLINING

Hansel (Elyan): IM ON MY WAY

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): What’s happening? Who’s flatlining? Should I call a hospital?

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Morgana pronounced her love to Gwen

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): oh. Is she okay?

Gretel (Gwen): So, coffee?

Witch of the West (Morgana): Definitely

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Who’s Mordred?

Mordred (Mordred): Hello, my name is Mordred, I just joined the team

(DragoonTheGreat has changed Mordred to The.Druid.)

The.Druid. (Mordred): Pardon?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): You need a name, just go with it pls

The.Druid. (Mordred): very well...

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Are you familiar with the show Voltron?

The.Druid. (Mordred): The old show or the new one on Netflix?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Yes.

The.Druid. (Mordred): then yes?

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): yes

Gretel (Gwen): yes

Hansel (Elyan): yes

Assdragon (Arthur): great now there’s more of them

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): there’s gonna be a whole load more after Saturday


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday 6:12 AM

He protec (Percival): Guys Merlin and Mordred are asleep, stop talking 

He protec (Percival): Text in the group chat

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): So what did you guys think?

Assdragon (Arthur): It was okay. 

Witch of the West (Morgana): He’s lying and we all know it

He protec (Percival): You’re name makes so much more sense now

Assdragon (Arthur): Of course the idiot would like someone like that Lance, honestly to me he seems like such an outcast! Like he’d have issues and insecurities like why?

Gretel (Gwen): ITS CALLED ANGST AND FANFICTION YOU FUCKER!

Witch of the West (Morgana): Hahaha! Gwen you are amazing!

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): I can’t feel anything? I think my souls gone

Hansel (Elyan): That’s because you sold it the writers of Voltron

But he also atac (Gwaine): KEITH IS A BADASS

But he also atac (Gwaine): And he’s obviously gay for the blue child

Hansel (Elyan): IKR

Witch of the West (Morgana): though I like Allura, she’s independent and a princess

Gretel (Gwen): like you

Assdragon (Arthur): get a room

He protec (Percival): PIDGE WAS A GIRL

He Protec (Percival): I WAS FOOLED

With of the West (Morgana): don’t know bout you guys but Emperor Zarkon is a lot like our father

Assdragon (Arthur): Yeah 

But he also atac (Gwaine): So that would make the princess Lotor

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): If each of us were a character in VLD who would we be?

He also atac (Gwaine): Well Lance would be Lance

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): As much as I like Lance, I feel that Merlin would want that part more.

Gretel (Gwen): Morgana would be Allura

Gretel (Gwen): I could be that other Altean! (Honestly I forget her name)

Hansel (Elyan): Why would you be a character you don’t know the name of?

Gretel (Gwen): shush

Hansel (Elyan): Hunk would be Percival because they’re both really lovable

He protec (Percival): Oh why thank you 

But he also atac (Gwaine): Arthur is Pidge since they’re both secretly girls

Assdragon (Arthur): Gwaine I swear one day I’ll kill you 

But he also atac (Gwaine): Who’s Shiro and Keith tho?

Gretel (Gwen): well as we know, Shiro is the leader and Keith is half alien and completely shipped with lance

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): My personal second favorite is Keith though Shiro is also up there as well

Hansel (Elyan): Leon or Arthur could be Shiro??

But he also atac (Gwaine): Keith is me because I’m a badass

Assdragon (Arthur): I don’t care

Witch of the West (Morgana): Yes you do Arthur

Witch of the West (Morgana): You know what?

(Witch of the West has kicked DragoonTheGreat from “Camelot Knights)

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): why did you do that?

Witch of the West (Morgana): it’s time it get down to business

But he also atac (Gwaine): to defeat

But he also atac (Gwaine): the Huns

Witch of the West (Morgana): Gwaine stfu

Witch of the West (Morgana): We need to talk about Arthur’s huge crush on Merlin

Assdragon (Arthur): no I don’t

Witch of the West (Morgana): Don’t lie I got pics to prove “Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees?”

Assdragon (Arthur): Bitch

The.Druid. (Mordred): I was unaware???

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): Sorry, did we wake you?

The.Druid. (Mordred): No

The.Druid. (Mordred): actually yeah you did and Merlin wants to know why he was kicked from the chat

Gretel (Gwen): He’s asking me too

Hansel (Elyan): Merlin won’t stop spamming me

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): What should we do?

Witch of the West (Morgana): wait I got it

(Witch of the West has added Assdragon, Gretel, and 5 others to “Project Murther”)

Sunday 6:45 AM

 

Assdragon (Arthur): Morgana What the hell?!

Witch of the West (Morgana): This is for your own good brother. You need help, because you suck at love

Hansel (Elyan): I can help you with Merlin but he really hates you dude

Gretel (Gwen): Yeah But he thinks your hot so points for that

Assdragon (Arthur): He thinks I’m hot?

But he also atac (Gwaine): I’ll go along with this but I make no promise that I’m not competing in this little love game 

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Sorry Arthur, he said I was his favorite character

Assdragon (Arthur): HE DIDNT MEAN YOU

The.names.Lance (Lancelot): Technically we’re engaged already

The.Druid. (Mordred): I’m very confused but if it’s a competition than I would like to participate.

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): I feel that you are all forgetting that Merlin is a human, not a prize

He protec (Percival): I want nothing to do with this.

(He protec has left the chat)

(But he also atac has added He protec to “Project Merthur”)

Assdragon (Arthur): What is happening.

Witch of the West (Morgana): Since you all obviously want something with Merlin, you will all have to prove yourselves first.

Witch of the West (Morgana): You shall all be given chances to woo him and try to win him over

Witch of the West (Morgana): Winner takes all

He protec (Percival): This has gotten really out of hand

Gretel (Gwen): Guys he’s spamming the other chat!

(Camelot Knights)

7:48 AM

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Guys Why was I kicked?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Guys?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): I know you guys made a different chat with out me. 

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): You are all obviously texted someone and I somehow doubt you all are texting your mums at 7 something in the morning at the same time

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Guys?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Please tell me what’s happening, I tried talking out loud but Elyan shushed me

The.Druid. (Mordred): Hello Merlin!

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): oh thank god

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): whats happening?

The.Druid. (Mordred): Not much, the others are chatting and I was just playing candy crush

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Oh, I’m sorry I interrupted your game!

The.Druid. (Mordred): That’s Okay... Merlin would you come with me somewhere this morning?

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Of course, is there something you need help with?

The.Druid. (Mordred): No, I was simply wondering if you would spend the day with me

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): gjebnkevejg

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Yeah

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): sure 

The.Druid. (Mordred): great :)

He also atac (Gwaine): Mordred you sneaky bastard

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): Gwaine, why were you guys having a secret chat without me ;(

The.Druid. (Mordred): Yes Gwaine, why are you keeping secrets from Merlin?

Assdragon (Arthur): because that idiot wouldn’t be able to keep any secrets

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): well no one asked you 

Witch of the West (Morgana): Merlin and Mordred are going out?

Assdragon (Arthur): Great, I need to go shopping anyways so I’ll go too

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): But why?

Assdragon (Arthur): I just told you you. Shopping. 

King_Of_The_Jungle (Leon): Yeah sure

But he also atac (Gwaine): great! I’ll go too

Gretel (Gwen): Let’s all go! Come on let’s get ready, Elyan can drive us to the mall.

The.Druid. (Mordred): You all kind of suck.

TheGreatDragoon (Merlin): no

DragoonTheGreat (Merlin): they all really suck


End file.
